Capture!
by Letliveagain
Summary: What happens if the Volturi kill everyone except the wolves and Renesmee,Edward and Bella on the day they come? They capture the three of them and keep them in the castle like prisoners and seperate them, what happens if they kill Edward and Bella and leave Renesmee with them, and just what if she develops feelings for Alec Volturi, the witch twin? Read to find out ,alec\renesmee


**They are empty souls**

**They roam the earth in black cloaks**

**They have the coldest of all hearts**

**And their skin as white as snow-**_The Volturi_

Isabella Marie Cullen stood in the Italian room of the Volturi's castle, motionless, staring at nothing really, she knew that day would be her last day for her immortal life. Forever didn't last as long as she thought it would. The looks of most of her family members daunted in her mind, replaying like ballerinas twirling on a dance floor over and over again as if they were broken records. She couldn't help think it was her fault that the Volturi had killed them guilt knawed at her like a lion eating its prey, if her shield would have worked they wouldn't be dead, forever this time.

Poor little Alice's face as Demetri jumped onto Jasper's back who fought for her and twisted his neck breakign it from the rest of his body. Alice's expression was the worst, it never went away, she always looked so innocent and only wanted to talk about clothes and she was so tiny as Demetri made his way to her...while Edward,Renesmee and herself were pinned by guard members in the snow being forced to watch with their heads being pulled up. Renesmee had been shrieking and twisting trying to get away while Alec Volturi held her down with his hand clenched onto her shoulder staring down at her curiously, though he showed no remorse when they finally killed little Alice.

That had been almost a year ago and Isabella could still remember their faces, the way it broke her inside. It must have been twice as hard on Edward she thought miserably. The three of them were captured by the Volturi though, Isabella herself would've much rather been killed. The three of them were seperated from each other and did not see either one unless there was a conference in the Ball room in which they were held back from eachother, the first few times Renesmee had tried to run from Alec who was her own personal Guard for she could still be hurt. Renesmee had learnt quickly and didn't shriek or run anymore because everytime she did Aro would have Jane use her gift on her parents who screamed and screamed and screamed.

They had still been defiant though and stubborn, the Volturi tried to force them into drinking humans instead of the vegetarian styled diet, a couple of times Renesmee had been to thristy to resist and drank 4 humans each time, though afterwards she would cry so terribly Alec would put his hand over her mouth to quiet her. Edward had noted how Alec tended to look after her without harming her, his thoughts were just as his actions _''She needs to be comforted'' '''Maybe i should go see if she's hungry'' ''She misses the mutt, she kept muttering hsi name over and over again in her sleep''. _

Isabella knew herself and Edward were going to be killed on the 17 th of January which was the date in which she stood motionessly, she had heard most of the guard talking about it through out the castle. Poor little Renesmee, she would be left alone in this horriblr castle with vampirs that only wanted her gift. Isabella sighed grabbing the phone from her room and dialling the familiar number, lettign out a shallow breathe.

_Ring,Ring,Ring_

**''...Dad''**? Bella asked, her lips pursed and her eyes bringing with venom biting down on her tongue.

**''BELLS! Where the hell are you?! I havn't heard from you in a whole year! The Cullens are-''**

**''Dead. Dad their...their all dead, except Edward and Renesmee''** Isabella's uneeded breathe was laboured and shaky, she glanced at the door wondering jsut how long it would be until they rattled it down and took her.

**''Isabella you listen to me, tell me what the hell happened and where are you? I havn't stopped searchign for you, what happened to the Cullens?**'' Charlie gushed out hastily.

**''Dad...I - I don't think i'll be able to see you again, i'm..I'm going away for a long time. I'm not in Forks so don't bother looking, If you can find Jacob you tell him Renesmee's _alive._ Make sure you tell him that alright!? Tell Renee i love her, and dad... I love you''** Bella let out one last shaky breathe as she lied to her father, her unbeating heart wrenched with sorrow.

**''Bells! Wai-''** Isabella hung up the phone not baring to hear his voice anymore knowing it would be the last time she would hear him, at least he had Sue. She started to hear footsteps walking up to her room and she braced herself.

The door opened and Isabella gasped in surprise at the sight before her, Renesmee stood with ehr big chocolate brown eyes staring ahead of her with Alec behind her an emotionless expression on his face. Renesmee had aged quicker to plan and now she was physically old enough to be up to Alec's shoulders, Bella's lips pursed wondering where her little girl had gone. Oh,she could tell it was her but she was even more beautiful now, strangely so.

Her hair still had its locks and werw still the same as colour as her fathers and they tumbled down like fairies across her back. Her face was oval shaped and her cheeks were spread with a light natural blush, her lips were bigger and more plump and pink just like Alec and Jane's lips and were currently twisted up into an innocent smile that Isabella remembered, at least she hadn't lost her innocence. Her eyelashes were longer and darker, framing the deep brown pools of her eyes with flecks of red in the corners, Isabellas stomach churned at the sight though she didn't say a word. Renesmee looked around 15 then, she barely had any more growing left, Bella was saddened that she never was with Jacob who deserved someone that loved him, saddened that she couldn't watch that least a little bit of her daughters growth and now her smile killed Isabella because that was the last time she would see it and Renesmee would see her mother and father.

Suprisingly Renesmee flung herself to Bella who fought the urge to break down infront of her, she wrapped her arms around her feeling the warmth and blood of her heart surrounding her, she missed this, her eyes narrow as she looked over at Alec who merely stared back quietly. Renesmee stepped back looking up at her mother who only looked a few years older than herself, her eyes shone with excitment and longing as she began to talk **''Alec snuck me in to see you mummy**! **I hope i can see you like this tomorow!**" Renesmee exclaimed, her voice was still high and bell like as ever sounding like windchimers being blowed in the wind. Bella casted a glance at Alec who merely nodded at her with knowledge, of course he knew she was being executed today and she let Renesmee see her, for that she was grateful. But how was she supposed to reply to her last comment, there wouldn't be a tomorow for her mummy.

She looked at her daughter who was wearing a sundress and little leather boots and Jacob's gift from Christmas, it felt like a fairytale as she looked back at it, at least they were keeping her healthy. Isabella cracked a small sad smile and proceeded to open her mouth and tell her daughter that she wouldn't see her again though Alec interupted her as she began clearing his throat **''Doe, we have to go to the Throne room now''** He murmered his eyes flickering as he looked at the mother and daughter infront of him, seeing Renesmee heartbroken again was something he didn't want to see ever but Isabella and Edward had to be killed.

Renesmee pouted her eyes shone with a sadness Isabella hadn't seen before, though it was as if when she was with Alec she forgot exactly what his coven did to her family, Isabella quirked an eyebrow up at the strange word** ''Doe''?** She wondered aloud searching for recognition in her daughters eyes which she found, Renesmee scowled as Alec chuckled lowly at her expression**, ''It's a nickname Alec gave me and I told him i liked Nessie more but he won't stop calling me it''** She chirped sounding like an annoyed little girl rather then her mental and physical age, Alec folded his arms carelessly across his shoulders sighing heavily, rolling his red ruby eyes **''I would rather not call you a monster, and with those eyes of yours your asking for it Doe', come on let's go now''** Alec spoke as if they had known each other all of his life and he was familiar with her ways Isabella's mind churned at the thought of Alec being more then just a Guard to he rlittle daughter, what evil things he could have done to her she could not even think about.

Renesmee rolled her big eyes at him and ran into her mothers arms once again smiling, **''I love you Renesmee''** Isabella whispered into her bronze hair quietly though Renesmee heard and smiled against Bellas shoulder **''I love you too mummy''** She said just as quietly letting go and skipping to Alec who's eyes were set on Renesmee with amusement and worry at the same time. Bella felt like she was already gone though they were still in the room, like letting her go with Alec was like letting her have a different life with different people. She watched as Renesmee skipped past Alec running down the hallway outside,her locks flicking his shoulder absently, Alec stood there for a moment** ''I'll look after her''** Was all he said and then was flittering off to go with Renesmee, Renesmee winced as she heard her daughter asking if she would see her mother tomorow.

**...Throne Room...**

Edward and Isabella were allowed to be beside eachother for the first time in a year, fire surged through both of them as Edward harshly wrapped his arms around her as if she would fade away with the wind. They stared at the three ''Kings'' of the vampire world infront of them, all looking at them with anger. Renesmee was on the side of the room beside Alec who was looking at her pursing his lips, her eyes were wide with fear wondering why they were in the middle of the room like that, Alec placed his hand on her shoulder as Aro began speaking.

Aro clasped his hands, his milky red eyes scanning them **''Ah, Edward and Isabella, I'm sorry but you both have been far too diificult and stubborn this past year towards your new family. For this, you both are to be executed. Though Renesmee has behaved well and has developed a friendship with her Guard, Im truly very sorry friends,but we will take good care of your daughter''** Aro said solemly, Renesmee let out a choking sound ''NO!"' She yelled her voice almsot sounding like her mothers, she dodged Alec's hand and stood ifnront of her parents defiantly, her nose pointed upright, her eyes were brimming with tears and everyone stared,for noine of them had cried in a long time.

''**Kill me not them, please Aro!'' **She begged her delicate hand across her chest, her lips were trembling. She shut her eyes as she felt Alec's hands on her arms again pulling her backward, she did not resist for she couldn't escape his rock hard grasp. She looked at her parents who stared up at eachother with that love that only mates had, that adoring love that no one understood unless you were them. Bella pecked Edward's lips quickly, and they both closed there eyes as Santiago and Afton came from behind them, Renesmee could only watch as they twisted her parents necks and watch as heir skin cracked and there heads fell off, Isabella's head escaped from Aftons grasp and rolled across the floor like a marble. It rested at Renesmee's feet, her face pointing up to poor little Renesmee's eyes, Bella's eyes were soulless staring up at Renesmee's very mcuh alive ones.

**''AHHHHHH!'' **Renesmee's high pitched scream echoed throughout the castle like a big bell chiming through out a medieval village, it rattled the paintings, and made the vampires hiss in annoyance. Her scream was full of emotions, mostly pain and fright it broke off at the end and she felt herself falling as if she were Alice and the marble floor was the gateway to Wonderland, her eyes fluttered closed as Alec's arms wrapped around hers before she hit the ground.

_Poor little Renesmee._

**_..._**

**_Let me know if you want me to continue! Review,review,review :)_**


End file.
